Twas the Night Before Christmas
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Cloti and Yuffentine. The family living at Seventh Heaven is visited by a man dressed in red and a happy "elf". Rated T just to be safe.


_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

It was 11:30 on Christmas Eve. The bar was closed and the children fast asleep in their beds. Tifa was putting the finishing touches on the brightly-wrapped gifts, while Cloud prowled around the kitchen looking for some of her special cookies. He spotted a plate of them, picking up a crudely shaped Moogle and taking a bite. "Cloud!" he jumped and guiltily turned towards Tifa. She giggled. He looked like a startled Chocobo with a sugar cookie half-hanging out his mouth. "Those are for Santa!"

Cloud smiled sheepishly and took another bite. The clock chimed midnight, signaling the couple to bed. The fire blew out, and the bar was silent.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

A crash caused Cloud to jump from his bed. He ran to the window and thew it open, looking wildly for the source of the clatter. A layer of new-fallen snow covered the city like a thick white blanket. Something in the sky caught his attention. He rubbed his Mako-infused eyes just to be sure. In the sky was a red blur, heading right towards Seventh Heaven.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

Cloud rubbed his eyes again, realizing who it was. It was Vincent Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi too! Yuffie was giggling, throwing her arms in the air. "Now Galian, now Gigas! On, Hell Masker and Chaos! To the top of the bar! Faster, Faster all!" Vincent glared at Yuffie, but she was ignoring him.

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

With a shake of his head, he glided to the roof, with a giggling Yuffie in tow, a sack on her shoulder. Then Cloud heard their footsteps on the roof, and realised it was really his quiet friend and clumsy ninja flying around. Cloud ran down the stairs, to see what they wanted, and then came a thud from the chimney.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

She wasn't dressed like she usually was, she was wearing an over-sized fur coat, which was covered it soot. Vincent was carrying the big burlap sack. Yuffie smiled widely, opening the bag, and taking out presents, expertly wrapped. Her face was red from the chilly air, and her mouth open in a toothy smile. "Hey Chocobo-butt!" she whispered. Vincent only nodded his head in greeting.

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

She laughed at Cloud's confused expression, holding her stomach and slapping her knee. She winked mischievously, and began her work, Vincent trailing her like a shadow.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

Yuffie babbled excitedly to Vincent, filling the stockings, then tripped over her shoes, falling into Vincent, who nodded, then jumped up the chimney. Cloud rushed back to the window to see what they were going to do next. She hopped on his back, wrapping her arms around Vinnie's neck, then they jumped into the air and glided away. But as they flew from the roof of the bar, Cloud swore he heard Vincent mumble "Happy Christmas to all, and to all, a goodnight."

Cloud rushed back to bed, to find Tifa lying awake. She giggled as he told her his story. "I asked them to come, to surprise the children." When he told her she should've clued him in, she kissed him and shook her head. "I wanted to surprise you too. Merry Christmas, Cloud." And they kissed again, as Cloud muttered goodnight.

**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the bar**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even the Fenrir.**

**The cookies were eaten by the Cloud with care,**

**In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of moogles danced in their heads.**

**And Tifa in her PJs, and Cloud in his pants,**

**Had just settled their brains for a long winter's nap.**

**When out on the town there arose such a clatter,**

**Cloud sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**

**Away to the window he flew like a flash,**

**Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.**

**When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,**

**But a red blur, and maybe some reindeer.**

**With a red-clad flyer**

**He knew in a moment it must be Vincent**

**He was flying rapidly through the night, with Yuffie in his arms**

**And she giggle, and shouted, and called his demons by name!**

**"Now Galian, no Gigas! **

**On Hell Masker and Chaos!**

**To the top of the bar!**

**Now Faster! Faster, Faster all!"**

**Yuffie was dressed all in fur, from her head to her foot,**

**And her coat was all tarnished with ashes and soot.**

**A bundle of Toys Vincent had in his arms.**

**And she looked like a thief, just opening her pack.**

**Her face was all red from the chilly night air,**

**But she didn't care, she was happy as hell!**

**Her grin was toothy and her whispers loud,**

**And poor Vincent didn't say a word.**

**Yuffie laughed openly, holding her stomach**

**and slapping her knees!**

**Cloud was confused, but Yuffie didn't care**

**She winked and began her work,**

**with quiet Valentine on her tail.**

**She spoke tons of words, but went straight to work,**

**And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.**

**And catching a fallen Yuffie,**

**And giving a nod, up the chimney Vincent rose!**

**They sprang off the roof, as she gave one last cackle,**

**And away they flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard Vincent whisper, 'ere he drove out of sight,**

**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."**

I take no credit for the original poem or the Final Fantasy VII characters. They belong to their original authors/creators. Merry Christmas!


End file.
